A Month To Realize
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Alice & Jasper leave their family looking for a half vampire half human just like Renesmee. On their journey Alice gets increasingly anxious to complete their task as she knows first hand what's at risk. Jasper can feel her uneasiness & he's persistent to know what's up setting her but she won't tell him. They have a month to figure this out & Alice comes to realize her true fears


A Month To Realize

by TheDarkAngleLilith

Chapter one

"So why do I never meet him?" I ask as Jasper walks out of the towering office building.

"You have never and with luck will never meet J. Janks. He's not the kind of person I want you to be acquainted with." he replies.

As we walked back to the car a sharp gust of wind hit us and the impulse to pretend I felt cold was almost automatic. I tugged my coat tighter around myself.

Jasper got in the driver seat and with me in the passenger side we drove off. We would ditch the car in La push before we entered the ocean. It would be faster and easier than trying to cross the border.

It would take us three and a half days time to cross the ocean to Ecuador, where we would continue on land to a small airport. That flight would get us as close as we could to the heart of the amazon rainforest. The rest of the journey would be on foot. We only had a month to find what we were looking for.

…..

On the fourth day of our journey we finally surfaced off the coast of Ecuador in Brazil. The sun would fall in a few hours time. Until then we would wait at the shore line under the protection of the trees.

As we broke through the choppy water we both gasped for unneeded air. There were humans close by, I could smell them.

Deciding it was safe for us to get out of the water Jasper pulled himself up on to dry land. Then he extended his hand to me. Every time we joined hands I always immediately thought of the first time we met. In that sense holding hands was something very affectionate to us.

Jasper helped me up out of the water but I didn't let go of his hand. There were several children playing in a sunny field about twenty feet away. Though I could smell them as if they were right next to us. We both needed to feed and I knew how Jasper struggled with his thirst on occasion.

"Are you okay?" I asked peering up at him.

"Fine." he nodded.

I let go of his hand and sat down in the grass. I stared out at the water it was very beautiful here, and under any other circumstances I would've enjoyed being there. But all I could think of was what I knew was going to happen if we didn't do something to stop it. We had to stop it the risks were too great not to, and it had me on edge.

"You never told me what you saw." Jasper stated as he sat next to me, I knew he could sense my uneasiness.

"Yes I did, I told everyone." I replied.

"You know what I mean. I know the volturi are coming, but what exactly did you see?" he asked.

I looked at him and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Something too horrible to talk about." I whispered.

He didn't say anything after that. He just stared in to my eyes as if he could see through them in to my mind if he tried hard enough.

I looked back to the water and watched the waves. a moment later I felt a hand wrap firmly around mine. I held that hand like a lifeline and closed my eyes. I listened to the waves lapping at the river bank. For the first time in days a state of calm settled over me. I don't think the waves had anything to do with it though.

Once the sun set our clothes had dried and the streets were dormant. A half mile away we found a small cattle farm. Two roaming cows at the edge of the field would be our unlucky victims. Jasper struck first and I just seconds after him. It was an easy kill the first bite paralyzed the animal.

As we walked away from the ranch Jasper reached over with a perfect grin. He swiped his thumb across my lips. I smiled back as he licked off the crimson residue.

The airport wasn't far on foot. Under the cover of night we could move at our natural speed. I waited near the entrance of the small airport while Jasper tried to find out what the earliest flight would be.

"The soonest flight is in thirteen hours. It'll land in Porto Velho." Jasper stated as he rejoined me.

"It might be faster if we just run." I said quietly.

"We'd have to hide by day and move at a human pace in the populated areas. So no, it really wouldn't be." he whispered to me. his eyes were liquid gold now and the color mixed nicely with his honey blond hair.

"Come on. Let's go sit down and try to look normal." Jasper suggested when I didn't respond.

I almost laughed at the notion. We stuck out here like two headlights on a dark night road.

We sat in a small waiting area and for twenty minutes we were silent.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I broke the silence.

"Actually, there is something I want you to talk about." Jasper replied.

I knew exactly where he was going and I didn't like it.

"Jasper, no." I told him, I couldn't look at him when I spoke.

Jasper cupped my face with his hand and made me look at him.

"Alice I know that this is bothering you. I can feel what you feel I know that you're scared and anxious. I don't know that I've ever seen you this way before, and to be honest it's scaring the hell out of did you see, what could be so horrible?"

I swore I could feel my eyes water. I thought back to the clear images of everything I dreaded most.

"Death," I whispered "A Lot of it."

His golden eyes looked as though they wanted to know more, but he asked no further questions. He pulled me against his shoulder and embraced me. I hugged him back and hid my face in his neck.

In that moment in Jasper's arms I had the illusion of safety. I knew that the real danger was far from over. But for the time being the illusion that Jasper's comfort brought was what kept me going.

* * *

I do not own any rights to the Twilight books or movies.

This was suggested to me by Katiebellacullen and I'd like to thank the face behind that username for this idea and for good advice in a recent review.

I will take suggestions for other one shots just leave a review with an idea. please note that after this I'll only be writing one shots for suggestions. I only took on this because I loved the idea so much. Here's a list of Twilight couples I'll write about.

Alice + Jasper/ Esme + Carlisle/ Rosalie + Emmett/ Kate + Garrett/ Carmen + Eleazar/ Tanya + Edward/

Thank you for reading please review.


End file.
